My Big Strong Engine
by Trainmaster97
Summary: Caitlin thinks she's in love with Gordon, but does he feel the same way. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd do a story about my new pairing Gordon & Caitlin. This takes place after "The Switch". Enjoy. **

My Big Strong Engine

It was another busy day on the Island of Sodor. The engines on the island were working hard. Thomas was busy on his branchline. Duck was busy on his branchline. Mavis and Toby were working at Ffarquhar Quarry. And Caitlin was taking passengers from the mainland to Ulfstead Castle. Caitlin loved her job, mainly because she got to visit Sodor every day. She passed many engines on her way to the castle.

One day, Caitlin was passing over Vicarstown Bridge. She had three coaches full of passengers on their way to the castle. But as she went through Henry's Tunnel, she noticed where she was and smiled. "What time is it" she asked her driver. "Nearly twelve" said the driver. Caitlin beamed "That means I'm here just in time". And no sooner had she said this that she heard a loud whistle. "Here he comes" she said. And then she saw Gordon thundering down the track. "Hello Gordon" said Caitlin as she blew her whistle. "Hello Caitlin" said Gordon as he flew by. But what Gordon didn't see was that Caitlin was blushing after he had said hello to her. "This is the only time of the day that I get to see him" said Caitlin. She didn't know why, but she felt different when she was around Gordon. When she was around engines like Connor and Thomas, she felt normal. But when she was around Gordon, she felt different. The pipes inside of her seemed more hot than normal. She blushed like crazy, and she felt woozy. "I wonder what this is" she asked herself.

Soon Caitlin had arrived at Ulfstead Castel. But as she pulled up to the platform, she looked over and saw Millie near the left platform. But then she saw that Skarloey was in front of her, and they were very close together. When Caitlin pulled up alongside, she was surprised by what she saw. Skarloey was kissing Millie. Their lips where together and they had their eyes closed. But then Caitlin left off steam, and Skarloey and Millie broke the kiss and looked at Caitlin. "Opps, sorry" said Caitlin. "No, were sorry you had to see that" said Skarloey. "Sorry for interrupting" said Caitlin. "No problem Caitlin" said Millie. "Well I'd better get back to my railway" said Skarloey. "Okay, bye amoureux" said Millie, and with one final kiss, Skarloey switched lines and puffed away.

When he had, Millie looked over at Caitlin. "You two have a good relationship" said Caitlin. "Yes we do, but I never thought an engine would fall in love until it happened to me" said Millie. "What does it feel like to fall in love" asked Caitlin. "Well, when I see Skarloey; my pipes get hotter than normal, my face turns red, and I feel woozy" said Millie. Caitlin gasped when she heard this. "That's how I feel sometimes" said Caitlin. "Really, when does this happen" asked Millie. Caitlin thought hard "It happened today when Gordon passed me". Millie smiled "If you had to describe Gordon, how would you". Caitlin continued to think hard "Well, he's fast, strong, and kind but can be stern, and he's very handsome". Millie smiled as Caitlin realized what she had just said. "I can't believe it… I think I'm in love with Gordon". "It looks like it" said Millie. "Oh my gosh, what should I do" asked Caitlin. "Well, you need to see if he likes you back" said Millie. "But how will I do that, I can't just ask" said Caitlin. "I don't know, but this is what you need to do" said Millie, and she puffed away to collect her coach.

That evening, Caitlin was hurrying along the mainline back to the mainland. As she passed over Vicarstown bridge, she thought about what Millie had said. "You have to see if he likes you back" she said to herself. But soon they arrived at the station and her passengers left. A nearby shunter diesel came to take Caitlin's coaches so she could go back to the sheds. "Thanks Michael" said Caitlin. "No problem" said Michael as he pushed the coaches towards the yards. So then Caitlin's driver moved her away from the station towards her shed.

When she arrived, Connor was already there. He was talking to a large diesel parked near him. When Caitlin back down next to Connor, he looked at her. "Hey Caitlin, I was just talking to Fred about the train he's going to pull tonight" said Connor. "It's an important passenger train. I have to take it to London because the passengers are going there to celebrate the Queen's birthday" said Fred. Then his driver walked up to him "Let's go Fred" he said as he climbed into the cab. "Well, see ya around guys" said Fred, and he hummed out of the shed towards the station.

When Connor looked back at Caitlin, he saw that she was deep in thought. "You okay Caitlin" he asked. Caitlin looked over at him; she had a weird look on her face. "Connor, have you ever wanted to ask someone something important, but you were too embarrassed to ask them" asked Caitlin. Connor thought for a moment "Not really, why do you ask". Caitlin looked down for a moment, them back at Connor. "Because I want to know if some engine loves me". Connor looked uncomfortable "Its not me is it" he asked. "What, no, I think of you as a brother" said Caitlin. "Oh, good, but who is it" asked Connor. Caitlin gave a sad huff "I think I'm in love with Gordon". Connor was silent for a minute, then he spoke. "Well, have you asked him" asked Connor. "Well, no, but I want to" said Caitlin. Then, Connor smiled "How about I help you". Caitlin was surprised "What, really." "Of course, I don't mind" said Connor. "Thank you Connor" said Caitlin. Then she let out a big yawn. "Tired hu" said Connor. "Yep, so I'm hitting the hay" said Caitlin, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked chapter one. I hope to update soon. Remember to review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback from chapter 1. Well, here's chapter 2. **

Help and Trouble

The next day, Caitlin woke up with a yawn. "Uh, Morning already" she asked as she saw the sun rising over the yards. "You awake Connor" asked Caitlin as she looked to her right. But when she did, Connor wasn't there. "Hu, guess he must have left already" said Caitlin as her driver and fireman arrived.

Connor was more than awake, he was working hard. He was taking some early passengers to Sodor. He raced along the mainline towards Vicarstown Bridge. When he arrived, he had to stop because the bridge was up to allow a boat to pass. While he was waiting, he thought about how he could help Caitlin. "I need to find out if Gordon likes Caitlin. I can't just go and ask him, and I bet he's too hard headed to get hints. Maybe one of his friends could help me" he said as the bridge came down and the gates opened. He sped along the bridge, and began thinking about who could help him.

"I could ask Henry and James, there good friends with Gordon. But, Percy has said that they do argue a lot" said Connor as he passed through Henry's Tunnel. But soon he had to stop at Crovan's Gate station because the signal was red. But then he saw that Thomas was on the second track to his left. He was dropping off passengers. "Hey Thomas" said Connor.

Thomas looked over and smiled "Hello Connor, how are you"? "Oh, I'm fine" said Connor. But then an idea flew in his firebox. "Hey Thomas, are you good friends with Gordon" asked Connor.

Thomas thought for a moment "Well, I wouldn't saw were good friends, but we do talk". Connor smiled "Then maybe you can help me". "With what" asked Thomas?

Connor stopped for a moment; he knew if he wanted Thomas' help, he needed to tell him about Caitlin. "Well, you see, it's about Caitlin" said Connor. "What about her" asked Thomas? Connor huffed "You see, she likes an engine." "Is it you" asked Thomas.

"What, no, Caitlin's like my sister" said Connor. "Okay, so what engine does she like" asked Thomas. Connor paused for a moment, then he spoke. "Well, you see, she likes… Gordon" said Connor with a concerned look.

Thomas looked at Connor for a moment, then he burst out laughing. "WHAT, SHE LIKES GORDON" laughed Thomas. Connor looked worried "Please stop laughing, and not so loud." Thomas laughed for another minute before he stopped. "Okay, I'm good. So how does this involve me" asked Thomas. "Well, Caitlin wants to know if Gordon likes her back, so I wanted to find out for her" said Connor "and I was hopping one of his friends could help me out".

"And that's what you want me to do" asked Thomas. "Yes, if you can" said Connor. Then, Thomas smiled "I'll be glad to help". "Thank you Thomas" said Connor.

Then, Connor's signal turned green. "Oh, well I have to go Thomas. Remember to find out" said Connor as he puffed away. "You can count on me" Thomas shouted after him.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was just passing over Vicarstown Bridge. "I hope Connor can help me" she said quietly. Soon she was thundering up the tracks that lead to the castle. "I'll have to talk to Connor when I get to the station" said Caitlin was she reached the top. But when she passed through the gates, the only engine she saw was Spencer. He was sitting near the right platform with the D&D of Boxford's Special Coach behind him.

When Caitlin pulled up on the opposite platform, Spencer looked over at her. "Why Hello there Caitlin" said Spencer in his fancy voice.

Caitlin gave a weak smile "Hey Spencer". Caitlin had thought Spencer was cool when she had first met him, but after some time, she began to kind of think of him as a jerk. He always tried to impress her; weather with his speed or fancy language.

Spencer gave a smug smile again "I see you are alone, that's sad to see".

"Well, Connor left before me" said Caitlin, trying not to act too nice. "The stationmaster told me that he had to take an early passenger train".

"But since he's not here, why don't I take the next train with you" asked Spencer with a smirk.

"Thanks Spencer, but I think I'll pass" said Caitlin with an awkward look. "Are you shure" asked Spencer.

But before Caitlin could answer, there was a loud whistle, and then Connor pulled up to the platform next to Caitlin.

"Oh, hey Caitlin" said Connor. "Oh, hey Connor, where have you been" asked Caitlin. "I had to go back and collect more passengers form the mainland" said Connor.

"Ehem" said Spencer. Connor looked over and smiled. "Oh, hello Spencer, how are you" asked Connor happily. "Fine until you showed up" said Spencer snootily.

Connor was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "Wow, that was harsh" he said with a sad face. "Ya, what's your problem" asked an angry Caitlin. But before Spencer could answer, the conductor blew his whistle; which meant it was time for Caitlin to go. "Aw, I have to go. Well, bye Connor" said Caitlin. Then she puffed away, without even acknowledging Spencer.

When Caitlin had passed through the gates, Spencer glared at Connor. "Great job you American Rust heap" he said angrily.

Connor was surprised, and very upset. "What are you talking about" asked Connor "I just got here and suddenly you hate me".

"If you must know; I was trying to talk to Caitlin, but then you showed up and ruined it" said Spencer angrily.

"You can't just blame me for doing my job. Besides, why are you so concerned about talking to Caitlin" asked Connor.

When Connor said this, Spencer's face went red, and he looked nervous. Then, Connor knew what was up with Spencer. "I can't believe it… You Like Caitlin" said Connor with a surprised tone.

Spencer looked away from Connor. "What, like her, that's ridiculous" said Spencer.

"Then how come when I said it, your face went redder than James' paintwork" asked Connor.

Spencer looked more nervous "Okay, so… I do like Caitlin". "Wow Spencer, I didn't expect this from you" said a surprised Connor.

But then Spencer glared at him "You Mustn't Tell ANYONE" he declared.

Connor thought for a moment. This was not good, Spencer liked Caitlin, Caitlin liked Gordon, and Connor didn't know if Gordon liked Caitlin. He was in a tight pickle. But right now, he had to deal with Spencer. "Uh, shure Spencer, you can count on me" said Connor with a nervous smile.

Then, surprisingly, Spencer smiled. "Thank you Connor, it's good to know that someone knows who you like and can keep it a secret. And I want to say I'm sorry for what I said about you" said Spencer with a nice smile.

"Oh, well, that's alright Spencer" said Connor. Then, the D&D of Boxford arrived. "Time to go Spencer" said the Duke as he and the Duchess climbed onboard the coach. Spencer then looked at Connor. "Well, goodbye Connor, hope you have a good day" he said as the left the station. After he had passed through the gates, Connor gave a sad huff. "Great, now I have to deal with Gordon AND Spencer" he said with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I was updating my other stories. But now here's chapter 3. **

Information

Meanwhile, Thomas was pulling into Knaphord Station. He had to wait for Gordon so he could take some of his passengers.

While he was waiting, Thomas began to think about how he could get Gordon to say if he likes Caitlin or not. "Like Connor said, I can't just ask him. I have to think of this strategically" he said in a stern voice.

Then, Gordon puffed in with the express. Thomas knew he had to talk now, because Gordon would be leaving in ten minutes.  
"Hello Gordon" said Thomas. Gordon looked over and smiled "Hello Thomas, nice day for thundering down the line isn't it" asked Gordon. "Well, I wouldn't know about thundering down the line, I have to go slow so my passengers don't get bounced around like peas in a frying pan" said Thomas.

"True, you've only gotten to experience how fast I've gone twice" said Gordon. Thomas remembered the time he had been pulled behind the express and the time he had zoomed down the line thanks to a jet engine.  
"Yes, but some engines go fast every day like you Gordon" said Thomas. "Of course, any engine that can go fast or even faster than me is fine in my books" said Gordon.  
Thomas knew it was his time to act "Engines like… Caitlin" asked Thomas. Then to his surprise, Gordon stopped talking. His face went a little red, and his face looked like it was twitching up or something.

"You okay Gordon" asked Thomas. Gordon snapped out of his weird moment and looked back at Thomas. "Oh, uh, yes. Sorry, I felt weird" he said a little confused.

Thomas could see that something was up with Gordon. He decided to poke the bear again and see what happened. "So, what do you think of Caitlin" asked Thomas.

Gordon reaction was different this time. He looked a little nervous. "Well, she is very fast, even faster than me. She is strong, and she even has a nice appearance" he said thinking hard.

Thomas wasn't happy with Gordon's answer. "No Gordon, I mean what do you think of her PERSONALITY WISE" asked Thomas.

Gordon's face looked weird again, like he was thinking about what he would say. "Well, she is very energetic, and she has a very good sense of humor. She loves speed like me, and she kind of reminds me of my brother Scott" said Gordon.

"What do you feel when you are around her" asked Thomas. "What's with all these questions" asked Gordon raising an eyebrow.

Thomas got a little nervous "I was just wondering". Gordon looked at him for a moment, and then he looked at the ground. "When I am around Caitlin, I feel weird. My pipes get hotter than normal, my face seems hot, and I feel dizzy" he said with a serious face.

Thomas repeated everything Gordon said in his mind a few times so he would remember it. Then, the conductor's whistle blew, which meant it was time for Thomas to leave. "Well, nice talking with you Gordon" said Thomas as he puffed out of the station.

"Uh, same here" said Gordon a little confused. But as Thomas was far enough away from the station, he blew his whistle long and hard. "Well, hopefully I got the information that Connor wanted" said Thomas.

That evening, Thomas had finished the last of his jobs for the day, and he was ready to head home. He was currently getting a drink in a siding near Henry's Tunnel.

But then, Thomas heard a rumble coming up the track. "I think I know who that his" said Thomas. And not a moment later, Thomas saw Connor flying towards him with three coaches full of passengers.

Thomas knew he had to tell Connor what he had learned. "Connor, Stop" shouted Thomas, and he also blew his whistle loudly.

Connor heard Thomas, and he quickly put on his brakes and came to a stop. "What is it Thomas, I can't stay here long, I not supposed to stop on the main line" he said nervously. "I just wanted to tell you what I found out about Gordon" said Thomas.

When he did, Connor smiled. "Great, so what did you find out" asked Connor. So Thomas told Connor what Gordon had said. When he was done, Connor showed a bigger smile "Thanks for your help Thomas. I'll talk to Caitlin about this". And then, Connor's driver moved him away from Thomas and back on his way to the mainland.

When Connor arrived at his shed that night, Caitlin was already there.

"Hello Connor, how are things" asked Caitlin.

"Well, I have news for you" he said with a smile.

"Really, what is it" asked Caitlin in an eager tone.

"I found out what Gordon thinks about you" said Connor. Caitlin gasped "What, really, well tell me, tell me" she said eagerly.

So Connor told Caitlin what Gordon thought of her personality. "And when he's around you, his pipes get hotter than usually, his face heats up, and he feels dizzy" finished Connor. But he had left out the part about Spencer also liking her.

After Connor said this, Caitlin's face lit up like a new lamp "YES, THAT MEANS HE LIKES ME. I FEEL THE SAME AROUND HIM" she screamed, so loud that Connor wished he could cover his ears if he had any.

"Keep it down Caitlin. Just because you feel the same around him, you won't know until you ask him" said Connor.

Then, Caitlin looked worried "Really. But, I'm too nervous to ask him" she said sadly. "If you want to know if he likes you back, you have to suck it up and ask him" said Connor.

Then, he let out a big yarn, and fell asleep. But Caitlin was still awake, and she was thinking. "Ask him. How will I do that" he asked. But after thinking for another ten minutes, she also fell asleep.


End file.
